fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S15 episode 8
Hayden wins immunity Lex: Chevy is gone and I'm very content with that because Chevy is a good enough player that had we not gotten rid of him right away he would of probobly won the game, and I'm going to win this game, so had to be done, now it would be nice to get rid of Hayden, but Hayden thinks he's part of this alliance and he has immunity so Hayden will stay for the time being, as for tonight I think Caleb is the best remaining player not in the alliance he is socially and strategically a solid player and he needs to go tonight Evan: Even though some may think the Dr. Cesternino allaince is in full throttle by now tonight is the real measuring cup to see what happens, I mean I'm pretty pretty sure that Reese Rodney and Hayden are with me and Lex but there really isen't proof I guess, and if they are playing me and Lex then it might not be my elimination next but it can be me sooner or later maybe I'm overthinking it I've overthought stuff my entire life, it's paranoia and I think I'll have it this entire game Cameron: Me and Frankie have been working our asses off these last three days to get Rick Caleb and Hayden on mine and Frankie side and the whole pitch has been basically they have there four there's five of us they need to go, and Reese the guy running the operation has to go tonight and shit I don't know if it's going to work, this game really fired up last time, and I'm determined to put the fire out as quickly as possible and right now I'm uncertain if three days are enough Frankie: I know tonight I'm getting votes, the opposing four are going to vote me, because aside from maybe Lex I'm the most athletic here and I'll defintley win an immunity or two if I don't go tonight and it could very easily be a 7-2 vote on me, right now it's just me and Cameron and tonight's been basically all about getting the three of Rick Caleb and Hayden on our side and we have a pretty damn good pitch now it's time we hope we can make our 2 into 5 Reese: Tonight was the option the blue allaince and the Dr. Cesternino alliance now with certainty me and Rodney are going with the original blue alliiance, but it's not as simple as I had originally thought because Hayden is solid but I got a paranoid Caleb and Rick because Rodney decided to blab everything, Rodney a good ally good social player strategically not sure if he really knows what the hell is going on, so basically all I have had to do all day is reassure Caleb and Rick Rodney: Tonight we get to blindside Lex, what a dumbass, he thinks he's Rob Cesternino, Lex is nothing like Rob Cesternino I don't think Lex could ever actually win this game he's one of those all brawn no brain guys but Lex actually thinks he's smart, it's kind of funny he honestly thinks he's the mastermind of this game yet he's literally at the bottom of the game, and I can't wait to see his stupid face when he's voted out tonight, anyways Caleb and Rick are a little worried tonight but they have nothing to worry about, and using the ol Rodney charm they won't flip I know it Rick: I kind of have a decision to make tonight alongside Hayden and Caleb and that's deciding really who goes home tonight which alliance we join and I really put a lot of thought into it and I'm actually willing to do both, I work on insticts and my insticts say do them freaking both, and maybe instincts isn't the best especially when it doesn't give you a decisive decision so I honestly want to hear what Hayden and Caleb want to do and I'm down with whatever they choose Hayden: I'm in the quite position, I don't want to turn on Caleb and Rick but I don't want to turn on Rodney and Reese I'm 90 percent sure Rodney and Reese are with us and not Lex and Evan, I trust them, something Caleb doesn't neccisarily so I had talked with Caleb and I'm leaning towards voting Lex tonight and Caleb is leaning toward voting Reese, and the reason is Caleb is scared it's him tonight, and the only way to guarentee his safety is we all vote Reese, So I decided to make a move a move where we got with my plan to vote Lex and even on the slight chance they somehow have to votes to take Caleb out Caleb is safe... I gave my hidden immunity idol to Caleb Caleb: Today was big and by big I mean huge, I know tonight I got atleast two votes coming my way Lex and Evan and I mean they potentially have Rodney Reese maybe Hayden too, I really don't know if I can trust Hayden, I don't know if I trust Rick they might have Rick too and I don't think they have Cameron or Frankie but hell I don't know, so I knew it was a good chance it's me tonight and my only really way out might be the voting Reese strategy, only problem Hayden was very agaisnt it, and hell maybe because he's voting me tonight, then he surprised me, he surprised me a lot, he gave me his hidden immunty idol told me to play it tonight to guarentee my safety, and I don't know if I play it tonight or try some trickery play I just don't know so many unanswered questions really anything can happen at tribal tonight CALEB PLAYS HIDDEN IMMUNITY IDOl LEX FINAL WORDS I gave it my all I implemented a strategy that had been very succsusful in the past and hope that things worked out for me and it didn't but I tried and that's something, hopefully I made the Hemmer name proud